


about pets

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Pets, fishy, mermaid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

About pets  
Das seltsame und magische Kreaturen in Norwegen lebten, war nicht neu. Aber meistens schienen sich diese Wesen vor den Menschen zu verstecken. Die tiefen, blauen Fjorde, die sich durch das Land zogen, die dunklen Wälder, in denen es nur so von Leben wimmelte und auch die hohen, von Höhlen zerklüfteten Bergklippen dienten als Rückzugsort für diese Kreaturen, so dass nur wenige Leute behaupten konnten, jemals eines der fremdartigen Wesen, aus den oft gehörten Geschichten, gesehen zu haben.  
Aber manchmal war es anders.   
Manchmal, in längst vergessenen Zeiten waren die Wesen durch Zufälle doch in die Öffentlichkeit geraten und sogleich hatten sich die Menschen voller morbider Neugier auf sie gestürzt. Sie hatten versucht die Kreaturen zu ergründen und sie zu verstehen. Sie hatten sie besitzen, aber auch zu dominieren wollen und am Ende hatten die Fabelwesen dies mit ihrem Leben zu bezahlen gehabt und ihr ausgestopfter Körper staubte längst vergessen als Trophäe in dunklen Sälen und verfallenen Hallen ein.  
Denn längst hatten die Menschen ihren Glauben an die magische Welt verloren und so lachten die Menschen nur verächtlich und nannten den einsamen Fischer, der behauptete eine Meerjungfrau aus dem Hornindalsvatnet gefischt zu haben, einen Lügner. Aber, egal wie sehr man ihn auch verspottete, der alte Fischer behauptete weiterhin eine Meerjungfrau aus den finsteren Tiefen des Sees geholt zu haben.  
Und schließlich verbreitete sich die Geschichte wie ein Gerücht langsam in Norwegen.

Sagengestalten, wie Feen oder auch Nixen, so erzählten die alten Bücher, galten als wunderschöne, bezaubernde Kreaturen, deren bloßer Anblick jeden verzauberte, der sie auch nur kurz zu Gesicht bekam. Ihre menschliche Hälfte sei unbeschreiblich schön, zart und geradezu von einer ätherischen, perfekten Schönheit und ihre untere, tierische Hälfte stünde dem in nichts nach, so berichteten die Gedichten. Ihre bunten Schuppen sollten wie die kunstvoll geschliffensten Edelsteine in der Sonne glitzern, wann immer der lange Fischschwanz durch die undurchsichtige Wasseroberfläche brechen würde.   
Ihre Schönheit war aber auch schon immer ihr Verhängnis gewesen, denn ähnlich wie ein gewöhnliches Haustier galten diese anscheinend so liebreizenden Wesen nicht als intelligent, sondern gar als bösartige Kreaturen. Die alten, immer wieder erzählten Sagen berichteten, dass sie Kinder raubten und sie gefühllos in einem nassen Grab tief im See ertränkten, während die Mutter am Ufer des Sees flehte und bittere Tränen um ihr Kind weinte.

„Lars, das ist albern. Es gibt keine Meerjungfrauen!“, Anders schnaubte und betrachtete den schlammigen Feldweg, der unbefahrbar zur Hütte des Fischers führen sollte, „Was ist los mit dir? Seit wann glaubst du denn an Märchen?“ „Wo ist denn dein Sinn für Abenteuer?“, der ältere Zwilling zog, die mit einem lauten Knacken einrastende Handbremse an und tätschelte dabei kurz das Knie seines Bruders, „Warst du nicht derjenige, der die kleine Meerjungfrau immer und immer wieder hören wollte?“ „Das war Even.“, knurrte Anders und schob die Hand einfach von seinem Knie, „Ich hasse dieses Märchen. Meerschaum … Pf!“   
„Wenn du willst kannst du auch gerne im Auto warten ...“, Lars lächelte und beugte sich nach hinten, um seine Regenjacke von der Rückbank zu angeln, „Ich stell dir auch das Radio an, damit dir nicht langweilig wird.“ „Blödsinn.“, Anders verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich komme natürlich mit. Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine ...“ „Gut, dann beeil dich, aber!“, Lars setzte die Kapuze auf, öffnete dann die Fahrertür und schwang grinsend die langen Beine nach draußen, wo seine Schuhe mit einem saftigen Schmatzen tief in den feuchten Schlamm einsanken, „Ich will endlich die Meerjungfrau sehen!“

Der unbefestigte, sich in Kurven windende Feldweg hatte sich längst in einen Weg aus Schlamm verwandelt und die Winterstiefel der Zwillinge sanken schmatzend immer tiefer in die Pfützen ein. Die Köpfe gesenkt haltend und sich gegen den Wind stemmend, folgten die Brüder dem Weg immer weiter, bis schließlich eine kleine, verfallen wirkende Holzhütte im Schatten einer krüppeligen Birke, die längst ihre Blätter verloren hatte, in Sicht kamen. „Oh toll, wirklich wie im Märchen ...“, Anders blieb brummend stehen und betrachtete schnaubend das jämmerliche Bild, „Vielleicht hat er ja auch einen Butt und der erfüllt dir Wünsche ...“ „Ach, komm schon.“, Lars kam zu seinem Bruder zurück und stieß diesen in die Seite, „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?“ „Auf eine verfallene Hütte?“, Anders ließ aber dennoch zu, dass sein Zwilling nach seiner Hand griff und ihn durch den Regen weiter vorwärts, gen der Hütte zog, „Dann hätte ich auch mit Even fahren und seine neuen Wochenendhütte renovieren können ...“

„Sieh verlassen aus. Scheint keiner da zu sein.“, Anders versuchte durch die geschlossenen und zum Teil vernagelten Fensterläden ins Innere der kleinen Hütte zu spähen und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Lass uns wieder gehen ...“ „Nein.“, Lars blieb störrisch vor der ehemals grün gestrichenen Tür, deren Farbe bereits vor Jahren abgeblättert war, stehen, „Wir klopfen an.“ „WIR? ...“, schnaubte sein Zwilling, aber Lars antwortete nicht, sondern schlug wirklich mit der Faust gegen die Tür, „Hallo? Ist jemand da?“  
Das Klopfen ging in einem rumpelnden Donnern unter und so hörten die beiden Brüder auch nicht, wie sich nun Schritte der Tür näherten, sondern zuckten zusammen als die Tür sich knarrend öffnete und ein verhärmtes, faltiges Gesicht in dem schmalen Spalt erschien, „Was wollt ihr?“ Alte, blaue Augen wanderten kurz über die Zwillinge und als diese scheinbar als ungefährlich eingestuft wurden, wurde die Tür nun auch etwas weiter geöffnet. „Wir wollen die Meerjungfrau sehen.“, Lars schlug die Kapuze zurück, während Anders nur schnaubte und seine Hände tiefer in seinen Taschen vergrub. Der Blick des Fischers ruhte für einen langen Moment prüfend auf den beiden jungen Männern, aber schließlich nickte er doch, „Das kostet aber ...“ „Oh natürlich … Wir bezahlen für eine selbstgebastelte Nixe.“, murrte Anders, aber Lars hatte bereits einige Scheine aus seiner Tasche gezogen und hielt sie dem misstrauischen Alten entgegen, „Hier, reicht das?“   
„Moment.“, ohne jede weitere Erklärung wurde die Tür nun einfach wieder zugeschlagen. „Wahrscheinlich muss er erst mal die Nixe wieder zusammensetzen.“, spottete Anders und betrachtete die heruntergekommene Hütte genauer, „Wo hast du mich hier bloß hingeschleppt?“ „In ein Abenteuer, Andi.“, Lars legte einen Arm um seinen Zwilling und zog ihn zu sich, „Kribbelt es nicht bei dir?“ „Doch … Mir läuft kaltes Wasser den Rücken hinunter und ich habe nasse Füße ...“, kommentierte Anders das und befreite sich schlecht gelaunt aus der brüderlichen Umarmung, „Lass uns zurück gehen … Das ist doch nur Zeitverschwendung!“  
Bevor Lars antworten konnte, öffnete der Alte wieder die Tür und wies die Zwillinge nun an in die Hütte einzutreten, „Kommt …“ Lars griff, als Anders keine Anstalten machte ihm folgen zu wollen, nach der Hand seines Bruders und zog ihn in die ärmliche Holzhütte, deren Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Tageslicht filterte durch die zerborstenen und vernagelten Scheiben und durch Spalten im alten Holz tropfte Regenwasser in zahlreiche bereitgestellte Schüsseln, denen die Zwillinge auf ihrem Weg durch den einzigen Raum ausweichen mussten. Eine, im böigen Herbstwind, der durch die vielen Ritzen pfiff, schwankende Lampe warf zitternde Schatten auf die unbemalten, hölzernen Wände und beleuchtete geisterhaft eine alte, gesprungene Messingwanne, die völlig unpassend wirkend, einsam am anderen Ende des Raumes stand.  
Die Zwillinge standen nun etwas unschlüssig nebeneinander, aber schließlich trat der Alte einige Schritte nach vorne und deutete stumm auf die alte Wanne. „Oh man ...“, Anders schnaubte und trat nun an den Rand der uralten, längst schon angelaufenen Wanne, „Mal sehen, was er da ge ...“ Plötzlich verstummte er und seine Finger schlossen sich um den schmalen Rand des improvisierten Bassins, in dem tatsächlich ein fremdartiges Wesen schlief.  
Zumindest hoffte Anders, dass das Wesen schlief, denn die Alternative wäre nicht nur schrecklich morbide, sondern auch eine wahre Verschwendung, bedachte man wie wunderschön diese Kreatur war. Der lange, im stillen Wasser leblos erscheinende, grün schimmernde Schuppenschwanz schien im Licht der schwankenden Lampe vereinzelt mit Silber und Gold durchsetzt zu sein. Die Rückenflosse, die durch die Enge des Beckens geknickt halb unter seinem Körper lag, schimmerte in einem dunklen Meergrün und einige Schuppen, die sich über seinen Hals, bis auf seine Wangen zogen, zeigten denselben, dunkleren Farbton. Die langen Strähnen des blonden Haares schienen beinahe geisterhaft im stillen Wasser zu schweben und verdeckten vereinzelt immer wieder das schmale, geisterhaft blasse Gesicht mit den vollen Lippen.   
„Und? Nun überzeugt?“, Anders zuckte fast schon erschrocken zusammen, als Lars sich nun ebenfalls über das improvisierte Becken beugte, „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich recht gehabt ...“ „Mmmmh.“, gab Anders zu und ließ seine Hand beinahe achtlos durch das kühle Wasser gleiten.  
Plötzlich öffneten die Kreatur die Augen, der lange Schwanz peitschte von einer Seite der Wanne zur anderen, während das Wasser über die Ränder schwappte und die Zwillinge erschrocken zurückwichen. Das Licht fing sich in den feuchten Schuppen, ließ sie wie Gold und Silber glänzen, als das Wesen sich in seinem engen Gefängnis wand. Immer und immer wieder verschwand es unter der nun aufgewühlten Wasseroberfläche, aber plötzlich sah es die Zwillinge ganz unvermittelt direkt an.  
Silber graue Augen, mit dem seltsamen Glanz von Kreaturen, die in der Dunkelheit zu sehen vermochten, schienen sich förmlich in Anders‘ Seele zu fressen und drohten sie zu verschlingen. Die Intensität des Blickes war so kraftvoll und so voller Intelligenz, dass Anders schwankte und nach Hilfe und Halt suchend, nach der Hand seines Bruders tastete. Lars schien, wie Anders nach einem atemlosen Seitenblick feststellte, nicht betroffen zu sein, beinahe als würde der Zauber der Kreatur bei dem älteren Zwilling nicht wirken. Auch Anders schüttelte nun den Kopf und versuchte auf diesem Wege das seltsame Gefühl zu vertreiben. Denn es war einfach lächerlich, eine Meerjungfrau war eben doch nur ein Fisch mit einer menschlichen Hälfte. Bestenfalls so intelligent wie ein Goldfisch, in der Lage einfache Dinge zu tun, aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Die Kreatur schien nun aber wieder das Interesse an den Menschen zu verlieren und begann stattdessen ihren Körper gegen die metallischen Wände seines Gefängnisses zu rammen. Das Wasser schwappe in Kaskaden über die Seiten und floss auf den alten, rissigen Steinboden der Hütte, wo es in den Rissen versickerte. Der grün geschuppte Schwanz, mit der großen Flosse durchbrach mit einem klatschenden Geräusch die Wasseroberfläche, hing einen Moment in der Luft, bevor es denn hilflos über dem scharfen Metallrand hängen blieb und die Bewegungsfreiheit der Kreatur noch weiter einschränkte. „Lars, er ist verletzt!“, Anders entdeckte nun das dünne Rinnsal von blauem Blut, dass über die grünen Schuppen sickerte und dann, vermischt mit dem unruhigen, noch immer über den Rand fließenden Wasser, zu Boden tropfte. „Fass es nicht an!“, der alte Fischer versuchte sich Anders in den Weg zu stellen und griff nach der Hand des Jüngeren, aber der junge Arzt stieß ihn knurrend zur Seite und schüttelte auch die Hand ab, bevor er sich auf den Nassen Boden neben die Messingwanne kniete, „Es ist verletzt!“  
Ohne zu Zögern streckte er nun die Hand nach der grünlichen Flosse aus, aber die Kreatur drehte sich und Anders fühlte plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in der Schulter, als sich die Krallen des Wesens in seine Schulter gruben. Der feste Griff war unbarmherzig und einzig der wenige Platz, den die Mehrkreatur zur Bewegung hatte, verhinderte dass es ihm gelang Anders zu sich in die Wanne zu ziehen und den überraschten Menschen in dem wenigen, verbliebenen Wasser zu ertränken.  
Nach einigen Sekunden gelang es Anders schließlich sich aus dem Griff des Wesens zu befreien und er stolperte rückwärts, bis er dann gegen, den vor Entsetzen erstarrten Lars stieß. Die Kreatur, nun ihrer Beute beraubt, gab einen unmenschlich, schrillen Schrei, der in der engen Hütte unheimlich widerhallte und dann vom Donnern des unerbittlich aufziehenden Sturms verschluckt wurde, von sich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ruhten die silbernen, unheimlich von Innen heraus leuchtenden Augen nun wieder auf Anders, bevor sich das Wasser lautlos über dem untertauchenden Wesen schloss.  
Schwer atmend lehnte Anders gegen seinen Bruder und erlaubte sich erschöpft die Augen zu schließen, „Was ...“ „Er ist gefährlich.“, erst jetzt stellte Anders fest, dass der alte Fischer nach einem dicken Knüppel, den er nun in den Händen hielt, gegriffen hatte und nun beinahe schon bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich hätte ihn gleich, als ihn in meinem Netz gefunden hatte, töten sollen ...“ „Nein!“, Anders befreite sich aus dem stützenden Griff seines Bruders und stellte sich zwischen die nun so vollkommen harmlos erscheinende Messingwanne, in der das Wasser noch immer leicht von einer Seite zur anderen schwappte, und den Fischer, „Ich … Ich will ihn haben!“  
„Was?!“, sowohl Lars, als auch der Fischer stießen diese Frage zeitgleich und voller Unglaube hervor, aber Anders erwiderte den entsetzten Blick beider Männer voller Ruhe, „Ich kaufe ihn. Wie viel?“ „Anders, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“, versuchte Lars seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber dieser hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern zerrte sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Tasche, „Also, wie viel?“ 

„Und jetzt?“, die Zwillinge standen unter dem schmalen Dachvorsprung der verfallenen Hütte und während Anders noch immer zufrieden wirkte, schnaubte Lars nur, „Du hast nun einen Fisch ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders nickte und lächelte, aber Lars ließ nicht locker, „Und was machst du nun mit ihm?“ „Ich ...“, der Arzt hielt in der Bewegung inne und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Ich nehme ihn mit?“ „Und wie? Willst du etwa die Wanne auf den Wagen binden?“, Lars klang nun etwas süffisant, aber sein Zwilling zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Weiß nicht ...“ „Und, in Oslo …? Was willst du da mit ihm machen? Was wird Camilla sagen, wenn du das Vieh in der Badewanne hältst? “, drängte Lars weiter, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wir bringen ihn nach Holmsbu? Er kann da im Pool leben ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars verstummte, als er das Glitzern in den blauen Augen seines Bruders sah und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Wenn wir ihn fest einwickeln …? In nasse Tücher?“

„Ich kann es nicht glauben ...“, Yvonne stand, den Morgenmantel enger um sich ziehend, im Morgengrauen neben ihren Söhnen am Rand des Pools und starrte auf das in feuchte Tücher und eine Wachstischdecke verschnürte Bündel zu ihren Füßen, „Ist das wirklich eine Meerjungfrau …?“ „Ja.“, Lars nickte und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der neben dem zwar noch immer halb betäubten, aber dennoch schon wieder unruhig mit dem Schwanz schlagenden Meerwesen kniete und vorsichtig an dessen Hals nach dem Puls tastete, „Es geht ihm gut. Die Wirkung der Beruhigungsmittel lässt jetzt langsam nach … Los, hilf mir, Lars! Er muss schnell wieder ins Wasser!“  
Unter dem neugierigen Blick seiner Mutter lösten die Zwillinge die festen Gurte, bevor Anders in den Pool stieg und das Meerwesen dort aus den nassen Tüchern befreite. Im Wasser schienen nun aber auch die Lebensgeister des Wesens wieder zu erwachen und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden öffneten sich die silbernen Augen beinahe panisch. Anders konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als sich das Wesen mit kräftigen Schwanzschlägen befreite und dann untertauchte. Die aufgehende Sonne blendete die Menschen und Anders sah sich, jederzeit einen Angriff erwartend, um und atmete schließlich erleichtert auf, als der blonde Schopf des Wesens weit weg, auf der anderen Seite des großen Schwimmbeckens die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. 

„Ob es vielleicht Hunger hat?“, Yvonne beobachtete das Wesen, das sich ängstlich wirkend, gegen den entferntesten Beckenrand presste und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, vollkommen fasziniert, „Was frisst es denn überhaupt?“ „Der Fischer hat ihm die Abfälle gegeben.“, murmelte Anders versonnen, aber Yvonne schnaubte, „Abfälle? Das arme, kleine Ding! Ich werde mal sehen, was ich finden kann ...“ Weiterhin vor sich hinmurmelnd trat sie nun durch die Terrassentür wieder in das Innere des Hauses und die Zwillinge konnten sie wenig später durch das gekippte Fenster in der Küche hantieren hören.  
„Anders.“, wenige Minuten später kam sie aber auch schon mit einem übervollen Tablett wieder heraus und hielt es ihrem Sohn auffordernd entgegen, „Hier, es hat bestimmt großen Hunger. Los, füttere es ...“ Der jüngere Zwilling nahm nach einem kurzem Zögern das Tablet vorsichtig entgegen und trat langsam, ausreichenden Abstand vom Rand des Pools, damit ihn das Wesen nicht packen und ins Wasser ziehen könnte, haltend um den Pool herum. Das Wesen schien ihn aber dennoch gehört zu haben, denn plötzlich fühlte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den sondierenden Blick des Meerwesens auf sich ruhen, bevor auch schon das Wasser über dem blonden Schopf zusammenschlug und die Kreatur unter der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche verschwand.   
„Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen gebracht.“, auch wenn Anders daran zweifelte, dass das Wesen ihn hören oder gar verstehen könnte, käme er sich seltsam vor, wenn er das Tablett einfach so abgestellt hätte, „Du kannst es dir ruhig holen ...“ Er trat einige Schritte zurück und wartete ungeduldig ab, aber das Wasser im Pool blieb weiterhin ruhig und nirgends zeigte sich der helle Schopf. „Anders, komm.“, seine Mutter hakte sich bei ihm ein, „Er will bestimmt nicht essen, solange wir hier sind ...“ „Wir können ...“, fügte sie, nachdem sie nun auch nach Lars‘ Arm gegriffen hatte, noch leise hinzu, „ … von der Küche aus zusehen.“

Trotz dass es nun alleine war, dauerte es beinahe noch eine Stunde, bis die Oberfläche des Pools sich kräuselte und das Wesen vorsichtig wieder auftauchte. Die Zwillinge und Yvonne hatten das Becken nicht aus den Augen gelassen und konnten nun beobachten, wie es prüfend zu wittern schien. Aber nach einigen Sekunden schwamm es schließlich mit kräftigen Schwanzschlägen an den Rand und hievte seinen Oberkörper geschickt über den Rand. Die silbernen Augen suchten noch einmal nach Gefahren, aber schließlich zog er sich immer weiter auf das warme Holz und robbte in Richtung des Essens.   
Die Menschen starrten das ungewöhnliche Wesen fassungslos an, bewunderten die schillernden Schuppen, die blasse Haut und das blonde Haar, das nun an seinem Schädel zu kleben schien. Die silbernen Augen glitzerten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, als es sich ein letztes Mal umsah, bevor es dann hastig damit begann sich mit beiden Händen das Essen in den Mund zu stopfen. „Das arme, kleine Ding.“, Yvonne schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf, „Es muss wirklich schon halb verhungert gewesen sein ...“ Die Zwillinge nickten, beobachteten aber voller Faszination Anders‘ neues Haustier beim Essen und zuckten zusammen, als Tom plötzlich in die gemütliche Küche trat und seine Frau umarmte und küsste, „Guten Morgen, was tut ihr da?“

In den nächsten Tagen wurde es zu einer Tradition, Anders stellte morgens ein Tablett an den Rand des Pools und zog sich dann, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Familie in die Küche zurück, um dort durch das Fenster die Geschehnisse zu beobachten. Noch immer prüfte das Meerwesen misstrauisch, ob es alleine war, bevor es sich dann aus dem Wasser stemmte und sich hungrig über das Essen hermachte.  
Nach einer Woche begann das Misstrauen aber scheinbar zu schwinden und das Wesen begann nun Präferenzen in seinem Essen zu zeigen. „Gurken mag es nicht.“, verkündete Anders eines Morgens, nachdem er mit dem Tablett, auf dem sich neben einigen Gewürzgurken noch die Tomaten befanden, in die Küche gekommen war, „Aber die Schokolade ist weg … Sie scheint ihm geschmeckt zu haben ...“  
Seine Schwestern und sein Vater, aber auch Lars und Yvonne wirkten erst sichtlich amüsiert über Anders‘ Begeisterung für sein ungewöhnliche Haustier, aber im Laufe der Tage schwand ihr Interesse an dem Wesen auch wieder. Und nach einigen weiteren Tagen musste Anders das Frühstück für das Wesen auch alleine zusammenstellen und war schließlich auch der einzige Beobachter hinter der Scheibe des Küchenfensters.

Sein Urlaub verging und auch nach den kostbaren Wochen, die er seinem neuen Haustier geopfert hatte, zeigten sich keine Fortschritte. Noch immer hielt das Wesen eine sichere Distanz zu ihm ein und hielt sich meistens unter der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche verborgen. Einzig morgens, wenn Anders ihm das Essen brachte und die Kreatur sich alleine und unbeobachtet wähnte, konnte Anders einen kurzen Blick auf sein Haustier werfen. Nun, wo Anders aber auch wieder arbeiten musste, wurden seine Besuche bei seiner Familie und somit auch am Pool seltener. Yvonne übernahm etwas missmutig und ihn an den Hamster seiner Kindheit, den er unbedingt hatte haben wollen und um den sich am Ende doch nur seine Mutter gekümmert hatte, erinnernd seine Aufgabe das hungrige Meerwesen zu füttern.

Als Anders zwei Wochen später in seinem alten Kinderzimmer schlief, wurde er mitten in der Nacht von einer Stimme geweckt. Die unirdisch klingende Stimme ließ sein Herz bis zu seinem Hals klopfen und sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, als er sich aus seinem Bett kämpfte und an die Balkontür trat. Mit zitternden Fingern fiel es ihm schwer die Glastür zu öffnen und als er auf den Balkon trat, traf ihn die Intensität des Liedes beinahe wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Er wankte zur Brüstung und starrte hinunter in das dunkle, nur vom Licht des abnehmenden Mondes erhellte Wasser des großen Pools.  
In der Mitte des stillen Wassers schwamm das Meerwesen. Die silbernen Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht in Richtung des Mondes gewandt, während er mit überraschend sanfter Stimme sang. Die unbekannten Noten, lang gezogen und rauchig, ließen einen Schauer über Anders‘ Rücken laufen und er vergaß beinahe zu atmen. Die Worte waren ihm unbekannt, aber das tiefe Gefühl, dass in jeder der gesungenen Note mitschwang, trieb Anders die Tränen in die Augen. Getroffen von dem puren Leid des Wesens, schloss er die Finger um die hölzerne Balustrade und merkte gar nicht, das die Tränen lautlos über seine Wangen liefen.  
Das Meerwesen war nicht glücklich.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn tief und bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er sich bereits, wie so oft in ihrer Kindheit schon, über die Brüstung des Balkons geschwungen und fühlte das kühle Wasser über sich zusammenschlagen. Als er auftauchte, blickte er direkt in die erschrockenen, leuchtenden Augen des Meerwesens, das wie erstarrt im Wasser trieb. Ohne auf die gefährlichen Krallen oder die scharfen, nadelspitzen Zähne des Raubtiers zu achten, streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, „Entschuldige … Ich wollte dich nicht … alleine lassen … Es tut mir leid. Ich … habe dir nicht mal einen Namen gegeben. Sogar Yvonnes Katze und Julies Goldfisch haben einen Namen ...“  
„Fanni.“, das Wesen unterbrach ihn einfach und zuckte ungeduldig mit dem langen Schwanz, „Mein Name ist Fanni.“ „Fann ...i?“, Anders blinzelte irritiert und musterte sein Haustier dann mit ganz neuen Augen, „Du verstehst mich?“ „Scheint wohl so.“, das Meerwesen klang beinahe süffisant, als es nun grinste, „Oder vielleicht träumst du ja auch, während ich dich unter Wasser ziehe und ertränke?“   
„Ich ...“, Anders schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Ich dachte du wärst nur ein … Tier.“ „Tja, da hast du dich wohl geirrt. Wahrscheinlich ist Denken auch nicht deine Stärke.“, gab Fanni ungerührt zurück und schnaubte dann, „Aber gut, wenn du dich schon für mein Herrchen hältst und wir schon mal dabei sind … Wenn du mich weiter in dem Becken halten willst, dann bitte etwas weniger Chlor … Meine Haare verfärben sich schon grün! Siehst du?“ Fanni hielt ihm die angeblich grüne Strähne entgegen und obwohl Anders das zwar nicht sehen, nickte aber, vollkommen überwältigt von der unerwarteten Erkenntnis, dass sein angebliches Haustier nicht nur sprechen konnte, sondern scheinbar auch recht intelligent und außerdem noch ein zu Sarkasmus und Ironie fähig zu sein schien. „Oh und ich will einen Unterschlupf. Ich mag nicht dauernd angestarrt werden! Selbst in einem Goldfischglas gibt es so was!“, setzte Fanni seine Liste von Wünschen unbarmherzig gegenüber dem reichlich überforderten Anders, der einfach nur nicken konnte, durch, „Und das Wasser könnte auch etwas kälter sein … Und kann ich vielleicht … was zu tun bekommen? Aber komm bloß nicht auf Ideen, dass ich durch einen Reifen springe oder so was!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Etwas … zu tun?“, echote Anders sich etwas hilflos fühlend, aber das Meerwesen zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich etwas tiefer in das Wasser des Pools sinken, „Es ist langweilig immer nur im Kreis zu schwimmen.“ „Dabei hättest du aber Zeit deine Flucht zu planen.“, stellte Anders widerwillig fest und wunderte sich, seit wann der verdammte Fisch ihm so viel bedeutete, dass ihn alleine der Gedanke des Verlusts so schmerzen könnte. „Und wohin sollte ich? Über das Holz robben und dann versuchen durch das Geländer zu kriechen? Und dahinter geht es steil abwärts ...“, das Meerwesen deutete auf den hölzernen Zaun um die große Terrasse, „Bitte, gib mir irgendwas … Ich … vermisse den See ...“ Anders schwieg zwar, aber irgendwas in seiner Körperhaltung schien Fanni davon überzeugt zu haben, dass seine Bitten doch Erfolg gehabt haben mochten und das Meerwesen zeigte die nadelspitzen Zähne in einem fröhlichen, dankbaren Lächeln, das zu einem Grinsen wurde, als Anders bei der Bezeichnung zusammenzuckte, „Danke … Herrchen!“

„Du willst was …?“, Tom, der nun wo der Frühling langsam dem Sommer wich, auch gerne seinen Pool nutzen würde und dem Haustier nicht ganz so offen gegenüberstand, starrte seinen Sohn fassungslos an, „Sand? Pflanzen?“ Anders nickte, blätterte durch den dicken Aquarienkatalog und suchte die Lesezeichen, „Damit Fanni sich wohler fühlt.“ „Fanni?“, sein Vater runzelte die Stirn, „Du hast dem Vieh also endlich einen Namen gegeben? Das wurde aber auch Zeit ...“ „Mmmmh …“, Anders, der ihm kaum zugehört hatte, nickte abwesend und drehte den Katalog denn so, dass sein Vater die bunten Bilder sehen konnte, „Meinst du, die Fische wären gut? Sie sind zu groß, als das Fanni sie einfach fressen könnte … Aber klein genug, dass sie im Pool Platz haben … Er kann sie auch sehen und vielleicht mag er sie ja auch jagen ...“ „Warte? Du willst Fische in meinen Pool setzen?!?“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab, als sein Sohn sich erklären wollte, „Nein, nein … Ich will es gar nicht wissen …“

„In eine Badewanne?“, der Fischmensch gab einen wütenden Laut von sich und wich vor Anders an die andere Seite des Beckens zurück. Die seltsamen silbernen Augen schienen im morgendlichen Licht ungut zu fluoreszieren, während der grün geschuppte Fischschwanz unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen peitschte und die gefährlich, spitzen Zähne gefletscht wurden. „Was ist dein Problem? Du wolltest doch unbedingt Abwechslung, oder?“, Anders kniete sich, das volle Frühstückstablett weiter an den Rand schiebend auf das kühle Holz und zuckte dann elegant mit den Schultern, „Du kannst auch gerne im Pool bleiben, wenn umgebaut wird … Und dich anstarren lassen … Und vielleicht will dich auch jemand anfassen ...“ Das grün geschuppte Wesen zögerte kurz, seufzte aber schließlich, „Na gut … Aber … ich will kaltes Wasser und eine Gummiente!“

„Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht betäubt werden muss?“, Even und Lars, von Anders zum Helfen überredet worden, beäugten das Meerwesen vom sicheren Rand des Pools aus ebenso misstrauisches wie das Wesen, halb unter Wasser verborgen am anderen Ende des Beckens sie, „Er ist doch gefährlich ...“ „Quatsch, er ist ganz zahm.“, versicherte Anders und überprüfte ein letztes Mal die Decke, in die sie das Wesen einrollen und dann mit Hilfe einer Trage in das große Bad im zweiten Stock bringen wollten. „Das hat man gesehen, vor ein paar Wochen hat er ja nur versucht dich in einer Badewanne zu ertränken.“, murrte Lars, kniete sich dann aber doch neben seinen Zwilling auf die Planken und musterte Anders verstohlen von der Seite, „Warum aber plötzlich wieder das Interesse an dem Vieh?“   
„Er ist kein Vieh. Sein Name ist Fanni.“, verbesserte Anders und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während Lars nun lachte, „Gut, nachdem dein Hamster Hamsi hieß, war bei den Namen ja nicht großartig was zu erwarten … Aber warum ausgerechnet … Fanni?!?“ „Erstens war es ein Meerschweinchen und kein Hamster.“, widersprach Anders und glitt nun in das morgendlich, kalte Wasser, „Zweitens ist das Wasser scheiße kalt und dein armes Kaninchen hast du Flitzi getauft ... Und drittens … kommt endlich ins Wasser, sonst wachen Mum und Dad noch auf ...“  
„Sie wissen nichts davon?“, nach längerem Zögern hatten sich schließlich auch Even und Lars in das eisige Wasser gewagt und traten nun, die sich vollsaugende Decke beinahe wie ein Schutzschild an den Zipfeln vor sich haltend auf Fanni, der sich ängstlich an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Beckens zurückgezogen hatte, zu. Das blonde Meerwesen musterte die beiden Männer kurz feindselig, als er aber Anders‘ Stimme hörte, schien es sich tatsächlich zu entspannen und der unstete Blick aus den silbernen, unheimlich leuchtenden Augen wanderte zu Anders, „Wir haben das besprochen, Fanni. Ich habe oben sogar zwei Gummienten für dich ...“ Seine beiden Brüder wechselten einen raschen und reichlich irritierten Blick miteinander, aber Anders ignorierte sie und sprach weiterhin ruhig mit dem Wesen, das aber nach wie vor noch immer reichlich misstrauisch schien und drohend die nadelspitzen Zähne zeigte, „Sei nicht albern. Spätestens morgen früh kannst du wieder in den Pool ...“  
Endlich waren die Menschen nahe genug herangekommen und Anders bedeutete seinen Brüdern die Decke unter Wasser zu drücken, so dass das Fischwesen darauf schwimmen könnte. Even und Lars wechselten wieder einen knappen Blick, der zwischen Amüsement und Irritation schwankte, aber Anders schien so überzeugt von seiner Idee zu sein, dass er sich nicht davon abbringen ließ. Vorsichtig und das in ihren Augen gefährliche Wesen nicht aus den Augen lassend, senkten die beiden Männer schließlich die Decke ab und drückten sie unter Wasser, während Anders sich nun wieder seinem exotischen Haustier zuwandte, „Na komm schon, Fanni.“  
Der lange Fischschwanz peitschte unruhig, aber plötzlich schlug das Wasser über dem blonden Schopf des Wesens zusammen. Even und auch Lars hielten unwillkürlich die Luft an und sahen sich voller Sorge um, als die spiegelnde Oberfläche das Wesen wieder vollständig verbarg. Einzig Anders zeigte keine Angst vor dem Meerwesen, sondern trat nun wieder zu seinen Brüdern und griff nach einem der Zipfel, „Wir sollten uns beeilen, Fanni hasst es angestarrt zu werden.“ „Ach?“, Lars verstummte aber überrascht, als sich ihnen eine kleine Bugwelle näherte und wenige Sekunden später ein eleganter, dunkler Schatten lautlos auf die Decke glitt, „Was zum ...“ „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er ist ganz lieb.“, Anders schmunzelte und fuhr mit der Hand nachlässig streichelnd über die, mit grünlichen Schuppen bedeckte Hüfte des Meerwesens, dass ihn vertrauensvoll ansah und dann ergeben die Augen schloss, „Und los ...“  
Im Wasser war es noch leicht das große Fischwesen zu bewegen, aber als die drei Brüder langsam in Richtung des Beckenrands wateten und das Wasser flacher wurde, spürte man deutlich das Gewicht des Wesens. „Du solltest ihm vielleicht etwas weniger zu fressen geben.“, murrte Even schwer atmend, als er sich auf den Rand hievte und versuchte die Meerjungfrau, die nun nur noch von seinen Brüdern gehalten wurde, auf den Beckenrand zu ziehen, „Das Vieh ist aber echt verdammt schwer!“ Der Schlag mit der Schwanzflosse, der Even stolpern und ins Becken fallen ließ, wirkte beinahe zufällig, aber Anders zischte dennoch warnend, „Fanni, benimm dich!“   
Die Antwort war ein verstimmtes, blubberndes Fauchen, aber das Fischwesen lag nun dennoch endlich still, so dass es den Zwillingen, wenn auch mit einigen Schwierigkeiten gelang das Wesen auf die hölzernen Planken zu hieven. Während Lars noch Atem holte, hievte Anders sich nun aus dem eisigen Becken und begann dann schnell die nasse Decke über dem schuppigen Leib zusammenzuschlagen, damit die Kiemen am Hals und die empfindliche Haut weiterhin feucht gehalten werden würde, „Alles wird gut … Wir beeilen uns.“  
Der Blick der silbergrauen Augen war bestenfalls nur spöttisch, aber als nun auch Lars und Even das Becken verließen und zu ihnen traten, schloss das Meerwesen wieder die Augen und ließ die weitere Behandlung einfach stumm und angespannt über sich ergehen. Die lange Flosse hing, als die Geschwister das Wesen nun endlich auf die Trage gehievt hatten, auf dem Boden, aber dennoch gelang es den Männern ihn so leise wie möglich über die weißen Steinstufen in das luxuriöse Hauptbadezimmer mit der großen Badewanne zu tragen. „Pssst.“, Anders öffnete die Tür und wies seine Brüder ein, „Vorsichtig, am besten setzen wir die Trage auf den Rand und rollen ihn dann ins Wasser?“  
Fanni schien das Wasser aber bereits zu wittern, ein Schauer durchlief den geschuppten Körper und mit einigen Hin- und herwinden schaffte er es, kaum dass die Trage tatsächlich auf dem Rand abgesetzt worden war, sich selbst aus der klammen Decke zu befreien, so dass er dann beinahe lautlos in dem flachen Wasser untertauchen konnte. Trotz allem war die Wanne zu klein, als dass das Meerwesen wirklich schwimmen konnte, so zuckte der Fischschwanz nur unruhig hin und her und spritzte Wasser in Richtung der Menschen.   
„Fanni! Benimm dich!“, Anders versuchte ernst zu klingen, musste aber trotzdem lachen, als seine Brüder vor der Woge zurückwichen. Aber auch das Meerwesen schien selbstgefällig zu grinsen, bevor es dann untertauchte und sich sein neues vorübergehendes Zuhause einmal etwas genauer ansah. Die mit durchsichtigen, leicht grünlich schimmernden Schwimmhäuten und auch mit vereinzelten, grün goldenen Schuppen versehen Finger glitten tastend über das Porzellan der Wanne und der Fischschwanz zuckte nervös, als sich das Wesen nun endlich der Enge seines Gefängnisses langsam bewusst zu werden schien.   
„Am besten geht ihr.“, auch Anders schien das wachsende Unbehagen seines Haustiers bemerkt zu haben und sah unruhig zwischen dem sichtlich nervösen und angespannten Fanni und seinen Brüdern, die wieder neugierig hinzugetreten waren, hin und her, „Ihr macht ihm Angst.“ „Wir machen IHM Angst?“, Lars wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Anders schob seinen Zwilling und auch seinen großen Bruder förmlich aus dem Zimmer und die beiden hörten nur noch wie die Tür zum Badezimmer kaum dass sie hinaus waren, auch schon hinter ihnen abgeschlossen wurde.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?!“, nun erst tauchte Fanni auf, legte die Unterarme auf den breiten Badewannenrand und starrte den Menschen mit den seltsamen, fluoreszierenden Augen an, „Das Ding ist winzig!“ „Es ist ja nicht lange.“, versuchte Anders das verstimmte Meerwesen zu beruhigen und nahm, als er nun wieder zur Wanne trat, zwei Gummienten von einem der Regale, „Und, du bist ja nicht alleine, sondern hast Gesellschaft.“ Fanni schnaubte und sein kräftiger Schwanz verursachte eine weitere Welle, die mit einem satten Platsch über den Rand auf den gefliesten Boden schwappte, „Wie tröstlich.“ „Du wolltest doch eine Gummiente.“, Anders setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne und ließ erst die schwarze Badeentchen und denn die rosafarbene auf den kleinen Wellen schwimmen, „Das sind Fantonald und Daisy.“ „Du bist beim Namen geben wirklich nicht gut, oder?“, Fannis Hand tippte einem der Gummitiere auf den Bürzel, so dass der Kopf des Badespielzeugs untertauchte und sah denn ängstlich zu Anders, „Du holst mich aber wirklich …? Und lässt mich nicht hier alleine?“ „Natürlich.“, Anders streckte eine Hand aus und strich hauchzart über die leicht schuppige Wange, „Pfadfinderehrenwort.“ „Was ist ein … Pfadfinder?“, in den silbernen Augen schimmerte pure Neugier und Anders schmunzelte, „Das erklär ich dir nachher, ok?“

Unruhig pendelte der Fischschwanz hin und her, als Lars und Anders am späten Abend das Fischwesen durch das dunkle und still daliegende Haus trugen. „Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dass Mum und Dad nichts vom übergroßen Goldfisch in ihrer Wanne gemerkt haben?“, erkundigte Lars sich neugierig, aber sein Zwilling zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb an der steilen Treppe stehen, „Geschäftsessen … Und sie wollten dann die Nacht im Hotel verbringen … Elternzeit mal wieder ...“ „Ah ja. Genauer will ich es nicht wissen ...“, Lars festigte seinen Griff um den Plastikgriff der Trage und sah etwas besorgt die steile Treppe hinunter, „Bist du sicher, dass wir ihn nicht doch lieber festbinden sollten?“ Anders musterte kurz das erwartungsvoll still liegende Wesen, das seinem Blick beinahe ängstlich begegnete, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „Müssen wir nicht, er wird ruhig liegen bleiben ...“ „Wird er?“, Lars wirkte nicht überzeugt, machte sich aber dennoch vorsichtig an den Abstieg über die steinernen Stufen, „Wie hast du mich bloß dazu bekommen ...“ „Ich habe an deinen Sinn für Abenteuer appelliert?“, schlug Anders vor und beide Zwillinge atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie Minuten später endlich den Fuß der Treppe erreichten, „Oder vielleicht auch an deine unglaubliche Liebe zu deinem armen, kleinen Bruder?“ „Halt bloß die Klappe, sonst sag ich Mama, dass es morgen Fisch geben soll ...“, murrte der ältere Zwilling und fluchte gleich darauf, als das Meerwesen plötzlich, als hätte es Lars‘ Worte verstanden in den Decken zu zappeln begann und den Menschen anknurrte, „Meerwesen sind giftig!“

Die Wasseroberfläche schloss sich lautlos, als das Fischwesen vom Rand des Beckens in das Wasser glitt. Eine kleine Welle, die sich durch den Swimmingpool bewegte, verriet für einen Moment noch, wo es sich befand, aber schließlich verschwand auch dieser Hinweis und der Pool lag still und silbern glänzend im Licht der Laternen und des abnehmenden Mondes, der nur noch eine schmale, kaum mehr Licht spendende Sichel war.  
Fanni blieb recht lange unter Wasser, so dass die Zwillinge, die neugierig am Rand des Beckens geblieben waren, sich hingesetzt hatten. Während Anders nahe am Wasser saß und die Beine in den Pool baumeln ließ, hielt Lars weiterhin einen respektvollen Abstand. Aber beide Zwillinge beobachteten, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, die spiegelnde, undurchsichtige Wasseroberfläche. „Es kann sprechen.“, brach Lars schließlich die Stille und Anders seufzte, „Er. Er kann sprechen.“ „Woher weißt du, dass er ein … er ist?“, Lars zuckte zusammen und wich noch etwas weiter vom Rand zurück, als die etwas geknickte, dunkelgrüne Rückenflosse kurz die Oberfläche durchbrach und Fanni in einem wilden Zickzackkurs durch sein neugestaltetes Reich zu jagen schien, „Was tut er?“ „Er jagt wohl einen der Fische.“, Anders lächelte und beobachtete die wilde Jagd und wand sich erst zu seinem Bruder, als Fanni wieder abgetaucht war, „Sie scheinen ihm zu gefallen ...“  
Wieder schwiegen die Zwillinge und beobachteten den Pool. Als die Wasseroberfläche dann aber eine ganze Weile ruhig blieb, nahm Anders das Gespräch wieder auf, „Er sagte es mir.“ „Er sagte es dir.“, Lars seufzte, „Er hat dir auch gesagt, wie er heißt?“ „Natürlich.“, wieder nickte Anders ernst, „Warum sollte er denn auch keinen Namen haben?“ „Warum? Er ist ein Tier.“, Lars hob unwillkürlich die Stimme, „Er ist ein Fisch und sicher nicht intelligenter als ein Goldfisch!“ „Dann sollten wir uns wohl bei Julies Goldfisch für das Glas und für das gefärbte Wasser entschuldigen ...“, murmelte Anders und stemmte sich hoch, „So, ich hab Hunger. Weißt du, da du Fanni nicht fallen gelassen hast, lädst du mich doch sicher ein … Was hältst du von Pizza?“ 

Neugierig schwamm das Fischwesen während die Zwillinge Pizza bestellten und warteten, durch den neugestalteten Pool. Er tauchte zwischen die farnartigen Gewächse, die ihn beinahe schmerzhaft an seine kühle Heimat im fernen Gletschersee erinnerten hinab und quiekte vor Begeisterung, als er schließlich einen großen rot orangen Fisch mit schleierartigen Flossen aufschreckte. Der Fisch schoss in die trübe Dunkelheit des Beckens davon und Fanni, dessen Jagdinstinkt geweckt worden war, folgte ihm durch das dunkle, unvertraute Labyrinth.  
Fanni verlor aber auch schnell wieder das Interesse an dem Fisch, als er während der hektischen, verspielten Jagd einen seltsamen Schatten wahrnahm. Neugierig geworden vergaß er den Fisch und inspizierte die seltsamen Ringe, die in einer unregelmäßigen Linie und auch Höhe auf dem Boden des Pools verankert waren und scheinbar zum Durchschwimmen einladen wollten. Das erwartungsvolle Fischwesen zögerte nicht lange und jagte mit immer schneller werdendem Tempo durch die einen, quer durch das Becken führenden Parcours bildenden Ringe, bevor er schließlich erschöpft auf den sandigen Boden sank und sich müde, aber auch zufrieden im warmen Sand streckte.  
Dort, halb im Sand versteckt, ertastete das Meerwesen dann aber wieder etwas und zog am Ende ein großes, recht schweres, gelbes Plastikteil aus dem weichen Sand. Voller Neugier betrachtete er das runde Plastik von allen Seiten und biss auch probehalber in die flache Scheibe, bevor er dann vorsichtig auftauchte, „Anders?“ Misstrauisch sah er sich kurz um, bevor er dann mit kräftigen Schwanzschlägen an den Rand schwamm. Dort stützte er dann die Unterarme auf das Holz und sah sich suchend nach dem Menschen um, „Anders?“   
„Oh? Wird es etwa schon langweilig?“, von dem Ruf des Fischwesens angelockt, trat Anders aus dem hell erleuchteten Wohnzimmer und balancierte ein Tablett, das er dann am Beckenrand abstellte, bevor er sich setzte. „Was ist das?“, das Fischwesen schob ihm das das runde Plastikteil zu und musterte den Menschen voller Neugier, „Es schmeckt nicht!“ „Das ist Teil von einem Spiel.“, erklärte Anders lächelnd und griff nach einer Tasche, die unter einer Bank gestanden und die Fanni bisher noch nicht einmal bemerkt gehabt hatte, „Warte kurz ...“ Fanni beobachtete interessiert, wie der Mensch ein großes, durchlöchertes Plastikrechteck und weitere der flachen, münzenartigen Scheiben aus der großen Umhängetasche zog und dann alles an den Beckenrand stellte. „Vier gewinnt.“, erklärte Anders dem aufmerksamen Fischwesen nun das Spiel, „Wir spielen abwechselnd ...“

„Hah!“, der grün geschuppte Schwanz mit der elegant gegabelten Flosse peitschte begeistert das stille Wasser und ließ es in Wellen über den Rand schwappen, „Und schon wieder gewonnen!“ „Pf!“, Anders schnaubte abfällig und krauste die Nase, „Anfängerglück! Reines Anfängerglück!“ „Beim siebzehnten Mal?“, die fluoreszierenden Augen leuchteten in der hereingebrochenen Nacht wie reines Silber und Anders erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung das Spiel ein weiteres Mal aufzubauen, als das Fischwesen nun die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn für einen überraschenden Kuss zu sich zog, „Dann will ich jetzt meine Belohnung!“  
„Fanni ...“, Anders schluckte und strich sich selbstvergessen über die Lippen, die nach dem schüchternen Kuss nun einen seltsamen, wirklich fremdartig salzigen Geschmack trugen, bevor er sich dann verlegen räusperte, „Was ...“ „War das nicht richtig? Soll ich noch mal?“, Fanni wirkte vollkommen unschuldig, als er nun fragend den Kopf schief legte und unsicher zu dem erstarrt wirkenden Menschen aufsah, „ Das macht man doch … wenn man jemanden lieb hat? Ich hab das schon oft gesehen … Du hast doch den anderen … Lars geküsst … Und auch die Frau?“ Als Anders auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht antwortete, verschwand das freudige, erwartungsvolle Leuchten aus den großen Augen und das dunkle Wasser schloss sich lautlos, als das Fischwesen traurig untertauchte, „Entschuldige ...“


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Anders im Bett und bat seine Mutter, als sie den vermeintlichen Langschläfer schließlich doch wecken wollte, das Tablett mit dem Frühstück an den Pool zu bringen. Er versicherte ihr, er sei krank und verkroch sich dann unter der Decke und versuchte die Erinnerungen an die großen, leuchtenden Augen und das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinen zu verdrängen. Aber immer und immer wieder tauchten diese Bilder ungebeten vor ihm auf.   
Das Gefühl, wie sehr er diesen Kuss genossen hatte, weckte ebenso wie die Erinnerung an den traurigen und gequälten Gesichtsausdrucks des Fischwesens, als dieses lautlos abgetaucht war, Schuldgefühle in ihm und trieben ihm schließlich die Tränen in die Augen. Lautlos und unbemerkt strömten sie über sein Gesicht, durchnässten das Kissen, bis Anders schließlich irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief.   
Tagelang verließ er das Bett nicht, ignorierte das besorgte Klopfen und die eindringlichen Nachfragen seiner Familie und hing im Dunkeln seines ehemaligen Kinderzimmers seinen trüben Gedanken nach. Immer und immer wieder erlebte er den Moment dieses ersten Kusses und spürte auch das angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er schon viel zu lange in der Beziehung zu seiner Freundin vermisst hatte.   
Aber, Fanni war eben kein Mensch, sondern nur ein Fisch. Er durfte ihn nicht lieben … Sie durften sich nicht lieben ... Und selbst wenn, sie es gedurft hätten, hatte Fanni es denn wirklich ernst gemeint? Verstand das Fischwesen wirklich was genau es getan hatte oder hatte Fanni nur nachgeahmt, was er die Menschen tun gesehen hatte? Empfand er nun wirklich etwas für Anders oder war es doch nur die Liebe und die Treue eines Haustiers zu seinem Besitzer, seinem Herrchen?

In der achten Nacht wurde Anders dann aber von Gesang aus seinen unruhigen und trüben Gedanken, die ihn selbst in seinem Halbschlaf verfolgt hatten, geschreckt. Erschrocken lauschte er den leisen, melancholischen Tönen, bevor er schließlich begriff dass es wieder Fanni war, der in seinem Pool sang.  
Es war aber nicht der selbe Gesang, den er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das erste Mal gehört hatte. Nein, damals war es einfach unvergleichlich schön, wenn auch reichlich traurig gewesen. Aber dieses Mal waren die zarten Klänge so schrecklich traurig, dass Anders' Herz sich zusammenzog und er hilflos erst die Hände und dann das Federkissen auf die Ohren presste, „Nein … Ich will nicht … Fanni ...“  
Aber sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört und der Gesang verstummte nicht und schließlich konnte Anders es auch einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Zitternd befreite er sich aus den dünnen Decken und schlich den Atem anhaltend, durch das stille Haus hinunter in den dunklen, nur von einigen, wenigen Laternen erhellten Garten.   
Er zögerte am Geländer der Terrasse, bevor er dann doch vorsichtig an den Rand des Pools trat und im dunklen Wasser nach einem Hinweis auf sein Fischwesen suchte. Aber, die Wasseroberfläche lag vollkommen still vor ihm, so dass der Mensch schließlich die Fäuste ballte und in seiner Hilflosigkeit nun das schwarze Wasser anschrie, „HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!“  
Ein fernes Platschen ließ ihn aufsehen, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung hörte der schrecklich traurige Gesang wirklich auf. Hilflos wischte Anders sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen und er zuckte zusammen, als Fannis blonder Schopf plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet direkt vor ihm durch die Wasseroberfläche brach und das Fischwesen ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen musterte, „Anders! Wo warst du?!?“  
Anders straffte seine Gestalt und musterte das Fischwesen einige lange Augenblicke, ohne zu antworten. „WO WARST DU?!?“, verlangte Fanni nun mit offensichtlicher Verzweiflung zu wissen, aber Anders bemühte sich nun um eine neutrale Miene und lächelte kühl auf das aufgewühlt wirkende Fischwesen hinab, „Hast du mich etwa vermisst, Haustier?“ „JA!“, zischte das Meerwesen und der offene Schmerz in den silbernen Augen und in der Stille, traf Anders gänzlich unvorbereitet und versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich ins Herz, „Du hast mich einfach alleine gelassen! Du hast versprochen mich niemals zu nicht alleine zu lassen … Du hast gesagt, dass du immer zurückkommen würdest … Aber, du warst weg … Deine Mutter hat mir das Essen bringen müssen … Und sich vor Angst kaum in meine Nähe getraut … Ich war ganz alleine … Einsam … Wo warst du? Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen?“  
„Du hast mich geküsst.“, brachte Anders nun hervor und versuchte die erwachenden Schuldgefühle beim Anblick des verletzt wirkenden Fischwesens wieder hinunterzuschlucken. „Ja?“, das Meerwesen starrte ihn ihn und legte in Erwartung einer Erklärung den Kopf schief, „Und?“ „Warum? Warum hast du es getan?“, brachte Anders hervor und wollte hastig einen Schritt zurückweichen, als Fanni nun nach seinem Bein griff. Aber, das Fischwesen war schneller und zog den Älteren nun zu sich ins Wasser. In Erwartung ertränkt zu werden, hielt Anders erschrocken die Luft an und schloss die Augen, aber Fannis Hände legten sich angenehm warm auf seine Hüften und hielten ihn sicher über Wasser, ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, „Warum? Weil … weil ich dich liebe ...“  
„Ja, du liebst mich … Wie ein Haustier .. sein … Herrchen ...“, murmelte Anders und versuchte sein Gesicht wegzudrehen, aber der Fischmensch knurrte nur und die nassen Finger strichen über Anders' blasse Wange, „Blödsinn …“ Bevor Anders noch reagieren konnte, küsste Fanni ihn erneut, dieses Mal aber nicht sanft, sondern fordernder und eindringlich, als wollte er dem Menschen etwas beweisen, „Ich liebe dich ...“ Anders schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen, seine Hand strich behutsam über die Hüfte, über die weichen Schuppen und streiften auch die feine Rückenflosse, bevor sie schließlich tief in das weiche, blonde Haar sanken. Er genoss den seltsamen Geruch nach See und anderen Dingen, die er nicht benennen konnte, wurde förmlich davon überwältigt und schließlich festigte er mit einem besitzergreifenden Knurren seinen Griff, zog Fanni näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss genüsslich noch weiter.

„Weißt du ...Haustiere sollten aber eigentlich nicht so … fordernd sein ...“, murmelte Anders, als sich nach zahlreichen weiteren Küssen dann im ersten Licht des Morgens atemlos auf die Stufen der Leiter sinken ließ und Fanni, der mit ruhigen Schlägen der Schwanzflosse vor ihm im Wasser schwebte, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete. „Gut, dass ich kein Haustier bin.“, die silbergrauen Augen blitzten aufmüpfig und voller Schalk auf und Anders musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er sich vorbeugte und behutsam über die Wange des Wesens strich, bevor er ihn erneut küsste, „Natürlich bist du das nicht … Ich liebe dich, Fanni ...“

„Anders, ich mache mir Sorgen ...“, seine Mutter musterte ihn eindringlich, als sie ihn eines Morgens wieder einmal am Beckenrand vorfand, „Hast du schon wieder draußen geschlafen?“ „Hab nicht geschlafen.“, murmelte Anders und richtete sich schläfrig auf und zog die langen Finger nachdenklich durch das dunkle Wasser, „Wie spät ist es?“ „Halb acht.“, sie kniete sich zu ihrem Sohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Anders, du bist ganz kalt ...“ „War im Wasser ...“, murmelte er; schüttelte ihre Hand routiniert ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Bei Fanni ...“  
„Du bist ziemlich besessen von dem Fisch ...“, stellte sie fest und wich zurück, als plötzlich eine kleine Welle über den Rand schwappte, „Geh doch mal wieder mit Lars aus … Und Camilla hat auch schon angerufen ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, geistesabwesend musterte Anders die Wasseroberfläche, wo eine kleine Welle verriet, dass auch der Meermann wach war und unruhig im Becken herumschwamm, „Vielleicht irgendwann … Fanni mag es nicht, wenn ...“ „Der Fisch mag es nicht?“, sie stemmte nun die Hände in die Seite, „Anders! Das ist ein Haustier und kein menschliches Wesen!“

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Anders ...“, spät am Abend, längst war die Sonne untergegangen, trat Yvonne an das Fenster und seufzte, als sie Anders wie erwartet am Beckenrand des Swimmingpools entdeckte, „Dieses Fischvieh … Es muss ihn irgendwie … verhext haben, Tom …“ „Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst, Yvi?“, sie hörte die schweren Schritte ihres Mannes näher kommen und bald schlang sich sein starker Arm um ihre Taille und sie wurde an den warmen Körper gezogen, „Er ist begeistert von seinem Haustier … Er war doch auch damals von seinem Meerschweinchen fasziniert ...“ „Er hat aber nicht vor dem Käfig geschlafen ...“, wand sie ein und wies auf den Beckenrand, wo Anders nun saß und die Beine ins Wasser hielt, während das Fischwesen vertrauensvoll zu ihm geschwommen kam und sich, auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützend, aus dem Wasser hievte, „Oder eher IM Käfig ...“ „Yvi … Wenn du willst, kann ich morgen früh ja mal mit ihm reden.“, Tom küsste sie auf die Wange, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Ich habe Angst um Anders … Und um uns andere. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht … Das Vieh ... Bitte, ich will das Vieh nicht mehr länger hier haben. Schaff es weg!“

Am nächsten Abend war das Becken leer.


End file.
